


Oh gawd just talk it out like adults

by Praeconfuzia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Chaos, M/M, Misunderstandings, and a bit stupid, and childish, and its sweet, boys being stubborn, it escalated quickly, just very roughly, kiki im using your tag, no beta we die like (wo)men, they chatter, when its over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praeconfuzia/pseuds/Praeconfuzia
Summary: My part of a trade and they said "bandit jäger chaos is fine by me to" along with some other nice stuff.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Oh gawd just talk it out like adults

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caednis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caednis).



> As I said that's my part of a pair up event so I gift this fic to @Caednis on twitter (I'm so sorry I don't know if you have an acc here). So uh, much love to them, it was fun to write it and i hope i managed to get the chaos part right.  
> (It turned out a bit longer then the supposed 1000 words, but...)

Jäger used to love it to get a letter. From his uncle, one of the persons back in Germany who still had a friendship going on with him, or… yeah meanly one of them. And Bandits family of course. Even though it‘s often Marius who is the more excited about it than Dom himself, but this time it’s different. Of course, Marius never opened them by himself, but Dom allowed him a look every time after he read it himself. A few days ago they got mail again and the sender’s name alone was promising to get a lot of trouble at least.

The address was a village near Berlin, not far from the place where Dominic and his brother grew up. Cedrick. His twin, his other half, the one that got injured during Dom’s undercover mission. The reason why Dom had trouble to visit his hometown, his parents, the main reason why he can’t sleep at night. His twin wrote him something. But not only him, there was a second name on it. The name of his girlfriend for the last four years now.

It was an invitation for an engagement party.

Jäger had picked it up when it fell out of Bandits shaking hands. He was pale but before Marius was able to say something Dom stormed out of the dorms, barking a “ _No.”_ when Marius called after him and that simple word made him freeze in his tracks.

* * *

Later that day he sat lunch, staring down at the pasta and his thoughts felt like those intertwined spaghetti in front of him. Too long to find the end of it and too wound up and confusing to hold onto one of it for longer than a few moments. What was he supposed to do now? This thing, _this relationship,_ between them, even if it was now finally official, was still pretty young and Jäger, being bad at social things like he his, is now having a hard time to figure out what’s the best thing to do to help Bandit.

Since Dom is not the most social person, it wouldn’t be nice if he makes too much fuss about it. But he isn’t someone to whine about it constantly either and a fan of _talking it out_ definitely not too.

So Marius figured the best thing to do for him was to give Bandit enough room for himself. Don’t suffocate him with too much attention, don’t annoy him with it. When Bandit will need some help or just a shoulder to lean on he can call for him any time. Bandit knew that. At least Jäger hoped so.

So Marius settled for building a certain distance between him and Bandit. The first two days it went well, but then Dominic was getting more and more silent, the answers growing more grumpy and aggressive when someone forced him to talk to them. It hurt Marius to see him so stressed and he wanted nothing more to just calm him down somehow.

* * *

Bandit noticed real quick that there was something up his lover. He always stands a few steps behind him, averts his gaze when he looks at him, even chooses the place the furthest away from Bandit during the meals. The first two days he ignores it, says to himself he’s just being thin-skinned because of the damn letter but eventually it started getting on his nerves. Was there something up between him and Marius? Was he upset with something that Bandit had missed?

Bandit grits his teeth when a particular powerful punch hits the punching bag, his muscles hurt but he doesn’t care.

If there is really some kind of problem around that he’s too blind to see then Jäger should just come talk to him. Avoiding him like Bandit had the plague just because Jäger doesn’t have the balls to talk to him wouldn’t help to do shit. For Bandit it’s a clear thing: He will not be the one running after Marius, if there is something up he either has to tell him about it or not. But Dom will not run after him like a young school girl that’s about to be abandoned by her first big love.

So comes that he gets more and more pissed over the following days, even starts to avoid Jäger himself. The tension between them and the aggression radiating off Bandit increased to the point of Harry noticing and one early afternoon Bandit of called to his office for a talk about his current well being. His mental well being. While having to endure all the familiar questions awakening all the feelings that Bandit could have happily done without he is fuming when he’s eventually allowed to leave that damn room.

He’s gritting his teeth when his brain reminds him that the next thing on his list was a training simulation and Jäger will be there too.

* * *

The tensions between them are growing hotter and hotter, Jäger was now getting agitated too, seeing no reason for Bandits openly hostile behavior. Plus, over the last days he noticed how much time Bandit spent with Kapkan. Sure, they were best friends after all, but to Marius it felt like the pranksters were spending _every single minute_ of their free time together. One time he even overheard how Bandit talked to him about Cedrick’s engagement party, his voice tense, Bandit was seeking _him_ out for help, while Marius just stands in the doorway, not noticed by either of them. So Bandit didn’t trust him enough to discuss it with him? He felt better doing so with Maxim? Fine. Jäger wasn’t going to push Dom into something when he makes it so crystal clear that Marius isn’t the person he wants to talk to. Besides that, Bandit never just asked him for his support or his opinion or if he can come with him to the engagement party or whatever! Jäger wouldn’t admit it but it felt like a stab in the chest to him. He felt a burning feeling creeping up his neck.

The air is suffocating in the changing rooms, everyone had heard of the strange thing going on between Jäger and Bandit by now. It was like a legend, barely anyone knew anything specific but those he do know keep quiet about it no matter how hard they are forced to tell something.

When it finally comes to training, a match, a simulation it’s hard for Jäger to concentrate. His thoughts keep floating away, clouding his logical thinking and causing him many unnecessarily and _embarrassing_ deaths. Bandit is not doing good either, placing his batteries on completely pointless places, even managing to impede the movements of his teammates. Not to mention the one time where Rook gets a hard slap of electricity because Dom forgot that his position was right behind that wall when he placed his gadget down.

They loose in the end, a gruesome defeat, thanks to a terrible team play between the two and while the rest of their team along with the attackers is already leaving the training grounds, they stay, staring at each other and blaming them for their defeat. Apparently they both decided now would be a good time to start throwing accusations against each other.

“So what was _that_ , huh? Care to explain?” Jäger looks at him, a certain exhaustion hidden behind something that one could only call disappointment and it made Bandit furious.

“What? _You’re_ the one who can’t hit a single thing! Did you even look where you’ve been firing at? You and your aim are pathetic!” Bandit shoves his finger a tad too hard against Marius’ chest, resulting in the engineer stumbling a step back and looking at Dom with fire in his eyes.

He grips his gun tighter and aims solely in his direction, letting his composure looking casually. “Says the guy who has near to no bullets left?! The house looks that shit because of you. Like an 11 year old had had a weapon in their hands for the first time!”

Dom grits his teeth, the sorry number of bullets left in his next to last magazine clear in his head but he wasn’t aware that Marius had payed that much attention to him during the match.

“If you weren’t constantly following me around and getting in my line of fire like it’s your hobby I would’ve get us the victory!”

Marius gasps, disbelieving. “So it’s _my_ fault?!”

“Well capt’n obvious, that’s what I was saying!”

“That’s not true and you know it!”

“It is. Waste of space.”

Marius hesitates, serious taken aback and doing his best to push the harsh pain in his chest away. “Maybe _I_ should have shot you on first chance, the whole match would have been so much easier!”

“Oh c’mon.” Bandit rolls his eyes, causing Marius to grit his teeth. “You don’t have the _guts_ to even consider it really!”

“I should do it now, just for good measure and to show you how much of a big asshole you are!”

Bandit spreads his arms wide, gun hanging sloppily from his fingers. “Then do it, go on! Or are you too _scared_ for it, _little scaredy-cat?!”_

Marius eyes widen and he felt his shoulders tighten. In a sudden rush of confidence he aims and when he pulls the trigger he lets out something sounding not unlike a scream of war.

When the magazine is finally empty, his gun only giving away the familiar clicking, he opens his eyes again. And he didn’t have time to wonder _when_ _exactly he had closed them_ because in front of him is now a wet and very blue blue Bandit, bend forwards slightly and dripping with color.

He panted heavily, the distance of only a few meters not enough for the bullets to have a genuine impact on him. He clutched his gun with one hand while pushing himself up with both his hands on his knees. He’s completely covered with the paint from head to toe. Jäger had never before seen anyone that got hit by so many paintballs. He’s about to apologize, forgetting what they both had said not a minute agobut he got cut off by Bandit spitting out something, probably color. Dom raised his head and now Jäger saw that even his face wasn’t spared, he must have gotten multiple hits that exploded near his face, some splotches extending over his cheeks, even reaching his lips. There was a short, delicate moment where Jäger felt sorry for him, remembering the point before match start when Castle had asked him what happened to his mask and Bandit just replied that he forgot it in his dorm. There wasn’t much time to be sorry tough.

“Run.”

At first, Marius was startled.

“Run as fast as you can, Jägerchen, and pray _that I will not get my hands on you, motherfucker!”_

Jäger turned and bolted, behind him he hears Bandit following and if he had thought about it, he wouldn’t think of a situation where he had runs as fast as now. He made a beeline for the house, _that damn house,_ and jumped in through a window, not wasting any time. He sprinted through the living room aiming for the stairs when he got hit on the shoulder causing him to nearly loose his gun.

The stairs saved him some time, the staircase not allowing for a direct line of sight, so when Bandit bursts in through the door in the master bedroom Marius watches him carefully from his hiding spot. He took a few steps into the room obviously not thinking that Jäger had straight run through it. He looks around, eyes scanning every surface and Jäger can’t help himself but gets the feeling that he was played with.

Finally Dom walks out of his field of view and for a moment there aren’t the sound of footsteps either. Marius felt hope growing in in his chest but it is quickly shattered when the sound of Bandits sneaker is audible again and is now closing in, the pitti-pat sounding very angry. The doors of the drawer are ripped open and light floods his hiding spots, giving perfect view of the muzzle pointed at his face.

Marius lifts his hands in surrender, not wanting to fuel the already raging fire of this madman on front of him even more. Doms eyes wander to the gun in Marius’ hand and instantly it falls to the ground. It’s not loaded anyway.

Bandit Bandit steps back, cocking his head. An unmistakable sign to _come the fuck out_

Jäger did so, his eyes already searching for the two doors leading out of the room and calculating which way was the better one. If everything, Bandit’s behavior didn’t kill his instinct to get away from him or at least make it to someone who can act as witness.

“Still looking for a run?” He heard Doms voice behind him. “Do it.”

Jäger looked over his shoulder, disbelieving. He felt so fucked around with.

Bandit locked eyes with him with raised brows. “Go on, try me.”

And Marius decided it was his best chance. But when after two steps numerous bullets hit the back of his knees he scolded himself while he fell, that he should have known. He lands hard on his knees, the massive hard wood floor doing nothing to help to make the paralysis ascending from his thighs any bearable. He writhes on the floor, trying to steady his breath that is caught in his lungs by the pain blooming in his legs. He heard footsteps approaching and took one deep breath before looking over his shoulder up at Bandit, twisting his neck for doing so. He stands over him, towering, like a bad, angry, blue force of nature about to announce your downfall and painful death, of which even generations after you will speak of.

“Any last words?” The devil spoke with a grin dripping with excited anticipation while raising his gun, aiming. Marius’ eyes widened, he starts struggling but a firm boot on the back of his knee, right where the bullets had hit, plastered him to the ground.

“Wait, Dom, no-” He is cut mid sentence when a sudden pain explodes on his ass. Voice stuck in his throat, his entire body spasms and he failed to even roughly tell how often he got hit. His cheeks hurt, there is a throbbing feeling that extended to his lower back and the back of his thighs too. Finally he manages a whimper, hands balled to fists when he feels himself being turned around and before he can do something against it his backside hits the ground _oh damn_ there is a fire raging and not a good one. More wailing left his mouth, pain now obvious in his voice and he struggles again, trying to move on to his side but is prevented from doing so by the evil himself.

A shadow falls over him and instinctively he stops his movements, looking up at him. Bandit just finishes reloading his gun then points it back to Jägers covered, handsome, pained face.

“Down. And stay there.”

Jäger leaned down again a bit, in his struggle he pushed himself up on his elbows without noticing it. But even now he refused to lay down entirely, his neck and shoulders still hovering over the floor.

Bandit sits down on Jägers thighs, near to his groin, not entirely on the epicenter of pain _but near enough_ , effectively ensuring that his orders will be followed. Jäger cried out, his hands shooting up to grip Bandits hips to try and lift him up but it was futile.

“Up! You’re too heavy, _fuck-_ hah… _You’re too fat, get up, please!”_ He panted, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes, forcing him to cry out a mix of a beg and an insult.

“Not gonna happen, love.” He leaned forward which caused a frustrated growl from Jäger. “But you can try to make it fast by answering my questions. How’s that?”

Jäger paused, then nodded hesitantly and Bandit patted his masked cheek as a reward, mocking.

“Why are you acting so different the last days.” Besides that it wasn’t pronounced like a question, Jäger was surprised that this was the first thing Dom wanted to speak about. He tried to gather his thoughts, to concentrate and to forget the throbbing pain in his backside. “I wanted to give you some space. S-since you have to deal with a lot regarding this, I… thought it was the best help to give you some room and if you needed me you could have easily called me. B-but then you started to act so weird and… I didn’t know what to do, I was afraid of doing something wrong and upsetting you even more.” He fell silent and turned his head away. He felt stupid suddenly. “A-nd besides, I had a feeling you didn’t want me to come with you, to be your side during it and… and have your back. Over the last days you spent so much time with Maxim but when you saw me around, you avoided me like an infectious disease.” He grits his teeth, shame burning on his face.

“Are you saying you’re jealous?”

Marius eyes widen and he shakes his head too hastily. “No! What, of course not!” Then suddenly the tension left his body and his head rolls to the side, his eyes looking exhausted. “Whatever…”

Dom leans back, overlooking Jäger as best he could in his position. “Look, hey. There’s no reason to and you know that. Still, I appreciate it.” He grins, and Jäger looks up, snorting. “And I didn’t say something because that’s just me. I didn’t call for someone to help me easily. I wished you had come to me on your own but,” Bandit sighs heavily, pausing for a moment. “I understand why you didn’t.” Jäger averts his gaze, his eyes unreadable but at least there was no anger in them anymore.

Bandit watched him, silent for awhile, thinking Marius’ words over. He looks to the side, eyebrows drawn together as an unpleasant feeling settles in. He’s upset but not because of Jäger, not entirely.

“Why haven’t you told me earlier?” It was a low mumble that eventually came out of him.

“I thought you wanted to be alone! Or at some point I-… I even was afraid that you will push me away…” His voice trailed off but the sound of it directed Doms eyes back to Marius’ face.

“ _What?,”_ Bandit breathed, incredulous. His mouth literally falls agape and his eyes went wide while he stared at Jäger. Suddenly the helmet was in the was, the trademark visor annoying him _to no end._ Gently he unbuckles the helm’s fastenings and took it away. Jäger offered no resistance but refused to look at him when it was gone, still avoiding his gaze stubbornly. A hand on his cheek guides his head slowly back to the man towering over him. Reluctantly Jäger met his eyes, afraid to see mockery but what he did see in the end was something else. He always loved Bandits brown eyes, especially when they look at him in that soft, caring, _vulnerable_ way like now.

“I can’t give you some kind of instructions how to deal with me. In hindsight, yeah, I probably needed someone to help me… to fight my demons or whatever… and I guess I was hurt when I saw you pull away from me, it felt like you _avoided_ me and that thought drove me crazy, made me more thin-skinned than normal and obviously it shut down every normal working brain cell in my head. I’m sorry.”

Marius looked at him and Dom stiffens when he spotted how Marius’ eyes water. “ I only wanted to do everything right and to be the best help possible for you but I only made it worse,” he sniffs. “I’m an asocial looser, who can’t even get the easiest things right. I’m so sorry, Dom.” His voice is quiet and he cries, tears streaming down the sides of his face. Bandit, overtaxed with the sudden tears of his boyfriend, stumbled over his words as he rushed to say something that would comfort Jäger. “No, shhh, no, don’t say such things, hey, you tried your best to support me and that’s what important. I even said it myself, I still don’t know what I wanted exactly back then myself. Come one, stop crying and don’t you say such words ever again about yourself.” Bandit couldn’t tell when was the last time he spoke that quickly so many words. He saw how Jäger bit his lip to stop the sobs from escaping, nodding, averting his eyes again.

Bandit watched him, guessing. “What’s it?”

Jäger shook his head. “Nothing.”

“It’s about what I said earlier.”

Jäger stilled, pondering if he should keep up the facade. Then he nodded his head, hands laying by his sides, feeble.

“I’m sorry for the words I have said. If I could, I would take them back, really. But you already heard them and all I can do is saying sorry. I didn’t mean them.”

“They hurt…” Marius’ voice was small, almost too small and something in Bandit’s chest tightens. That guy had made him grow soft and despite knowing that he will never be angry at him about it.

“I’m aware. I’m very sorry. What about you say something bad about me too? Then we’re even.”

Jäger looked up at him, unsure. “You…”

Bandit raised his brows and nodded encouragingly while he watched Jäger struggle to find words.

“You are… an asshole.”

…

“That’s it?”

“Yes.”

He groaned.

“What?”

“What was that supposed to be?”, Dom deadpanned.

“That was a horrible insult!”

Bandit only looked at him.

“Am I bad for not wanting to hurt my partner’s feeling?”

At that a soft smile spreads on Bandit’s lips when he leaned down, kissing the other. He chuckled when he felt their lips moving against their counterpart through the fabric of Marius’ mask.

“I love you,” he mumbles when they parted and it was dead earnest, earning him the purest, happy smile one could get.

“I love you too,” Jäger says in turn and grins, obvious not only by his half-covered features but his voice, his eyes.

Bandit smiles as he gets up from him, lending Jäger a hand to help him get back on his feet. “What about a shower and some more comfortable clothes. And after that we continue this in out dorm, yeah?”

Jäger agrees happily, but when he tries to take a step his legs nearly give out and Bandit has an inkling that _maybe, probably_ it’s because of him. Wordlessly he slips one of Marius’ arms around his shoulders, grabbing his waist and pulling him flush against his side.

As they walk to the changing rooms and the nice, warm showers, Jäger started speaking up again suddenly. “Dom?”

His answer was an unintelligible mumble which he took as ‘yes?’.

“I don’t think you are an asshole.”

“I know, Mari.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you. I haven’t, have I?”

“You haven’t, love.”

There is a brief moment of silence before Jäger speaks up again. “You know, we could have all that avoided if we just had spoken to each other.”

A _heavy_ sigh. “Yeah I know. I’m very sorry.”

“Me too. We’re even?”

“Even. Besides, if you really want to support me you can come with me to that cursed engagement party if you want to.”

In his peripheral vision he sees Marius turning his head to look at him with surprised eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah. Cedrick want’s to meet you since the first time I told him about you anyway.”

He feels Jäger leaning a bit more into him, the walk now finally exhausting his bruised legs, but still his voice is firm when he answered. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am physically unable to write short fics.


End file.
